Generally, a vehicle provided with a supercharger is also provided with an intercooler for decreasing a temperature of air compressed by the supercharger.
The intercooler cools compressed air passing therethrough by using cooling water or air. Therefore, in order to cool the cooling water or air that is supplied to the intercooler and absorbs heat of the compressed air, a sub-cooling system is installed in an engine compartment. When the sub-cooling system is installed in the engine compartment, the structure of the engine becomes complicated.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.